Strawberry Lips
by dewdrops and crowns
Summary: They taste of sunshine. And something else. I can't explain. Something so beautiful. It's hard to name. A bit like love. - A range of poetry about a number of pairings.
1. Strawberry Lips

**This is for Paige. I love Paige. Paige you couldn't have a mean bone in your body, even if you tried. You are such a great fangirl and friend, you kinda make Caesar's Palace for me, the place wouldn't shine half as bright without you. This is a gadge, and I know you ship it gurl, I hope this does it justice. Enjoy being sixteen!**

* * *

Strawberry lips

Long summer days

Running my hands through her hair

Flashes of blonde in the sun,

She's not just a townie

She's so much more.

I thought she was quiet

Had nothing to say,

She was like the capitol

We were just the entertainment

But she has to play the game too,

And she plays it well.

Strawberry lips

Drawing me in

Asking her questions

Without any words,

Who do I love?

She's always there

And she smiles so sweetly

Strawberry lips

Tugging at the corners,

Though she doesn't have much to smile about.

Her father doesn't approve

But she sneaks out anyway,

She listens

She cares

She told me she loves me

But how do I feel?

The girl with the strawberries,

Or the girl on fire

But I've already lost her

So why do I cling on?

She won't stay away

Burned into my head

But those strawberry lips

Can sometimes take the pain away.

Ranting and raving

Laughing and crying

Drenched in rain and we don't even care

She's here

She's now

So maybe Katniss will fade

Because I have a new favourite memory,

Not hunting in the woods

It's those strawberry lips

And a not so hidden smile.

When her mother gets worse

She knocks at my door,

Who can she turn to?

I tell her she has me,

And she does.

Strawberry lips

Come ever closer

I crash into them with my own

And I don't want to part.

Never.

To my surprise

They don't taste of strawberries

They taste of sunshine

And heaven,

And something else

I can't explain,

Something so beautiful

It's hard to name,

A bit like love.


	2. Crazy Girl

**so this is for the lovely Mori, who is just one of the nicest people ever, and I'm really glad I met her!**

* * *

Annie was the crazy girl

She heard them talking

Although they acted like she couldn't hear

But she wasn't crazy

It was just everyone else that was messed up

Annie didn't think she would win

She couldn't think straight

Her mind was always full of fog

And she saw his head being chopped

Again and again

Sometimes she'd hear screams

She wasn't sure if it was her

or someone else

But she wasn't crazy

It was just everyone else that was messed up

They probed her

They poked her

They left her alone in the white room

But she wasn't crazy

It was just everyone else that was messed up

and if she was crazy

Surely they shouldn't shut her up

Leave her alone

With the sounds that wouldn't stop

There was one person she knew didn't hate her

She sometimes saw him in her dreams

Although his face was fading

She heard his laughter

From days fishing by the sea

But those days were long gone

Finnick wasn't crazy

He said he was crazy about her

Where was he now

She wasn't crazy

She told herself every night

She tried to picture his face

And imagined them together

Lost in dreams

Annie wanted to get away

She wanted to be free

Out the white room

She wanted to speak to people's faces

Not the machine in the corner

She wanted to look at something that wasn't white

Annie could slowly feel it

Getting worse every day

She was crazy

But the rest of the world was still messed up


	3. A Lady

**This is for Becca, a lovely girl who I'm so proud to see has a red jewel next to her name.**

* * *

He's drunk she thinks

Again

At least she thinks

He's not putting it on,

Not this time.

But it's hard to tell

Stumbling

Incoherent words

Bad manners

It drives her mad

He does it on purpose

She's sure,

So he can see her scowl

He knows she tries to hide it

A lady does not frown.

They have celebrations to attend

Haymitch is on the floor

Yet again

Effie will get in trouble for this

Like he cares

Like she cares about him.

They watch the tributes

Both on fire

Maybe they'll win

And Effie will be taken seriously

She knows

All the other escorts laugh

Behind her back

It's obvious

She would laugh too

If she were them.

Peeta and Katniss win

Effie is happy

Effie is as happy as a lady can be

But Haymitch is acting strange

But Effie doesn't care

Not at all.

The quarter quell

The arena beckons

She reads his name out

A one in two chance

He was on the slip

She kept a straight face

Composure

Inside she was dying

Guilty relief

She feels when Peeta volunteers

She lets out a breath

She didn't know she was holding

Not that she cares about Haymitch

No attachment

What so ever.

He's distracted

No talk

No arguments

Life is dull

She misses him

She feels lonely.

They break down the door

They knock her out

Effie isn't treated like a lady

She wants to complain

That makes the pain worse

They ask for information

Effie doesn't have

Effie is in prison

She has no wig

No make up

She feels empty

Ugly

Betrayed.

She misses her old life

She even misses Haymitch

A lot

Their arguments

His drunken flirting

That one time she tried his alcohol

Effie wasn't a lady around Haymitch

It felt almost good.

It feels like forever

But she's broken free

The torture stops

But Effie still feels scarred

She can hear the screams from prison

Remember the pain

She needs to block it out

So needs a distraction

She makes Katniss the mockingjay

All over again

Schedules it all

The stress is welcome

It feels normal

She feels human again

A broken human.

It's time for the big day

She sees him

Her heart stops

She runs at him

Running was bad

A lady does not run

She doesn't care

She's angry

And sad

And hopeful

"Haymitch!"

He stares

He smiles

She cries

He holds her

He says sorry

She doesn't want to forgive him

(Oh but she does)

And that's when she admits

She does care about Haymitch

More than she should.


End file.
